Sonic Soccer: Penalty Knockout
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: The much-loved soccer team, Sonic United, are drawing in a match against their main rivals, Eggman Awesomeness. All could change, though, as they have been granted a penalty. Will team captain Sonic bring them one step closer to victory? Will he score? Will he miss? What drastic result is awaiting to enfold? One kick of the ball is all it takes to find out...


**Hey, guys. Here's a new Sonic story by me. It may be the first in a series I'd like to do about our favourite blue hedgehog and the gang as a soccer team. I hope you like this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

The pressure was on Sonic's blue shoulders.

Before him, the soccer ball was sitting within the penalty box. All he had to do was give it one hard kick to get it into the goal. That would send him and his team into the lead. If they were to stay ahead until the end of the game, then the Mobius cup would be all theirs.

The hedgehog lifted his head. He sent his glare to the electronic scoreboard on the giant monitor which hung above the crowd. In yellow digital numbers, the current score was displayed, showing the two teams were drawing two-all.

If he could get his kick just right, then the score would change to three-two.

All around Sonic, the entire crowd was roaring. They wanted him to beat the goalkeeper before him so as to get his team into the lead. It was a supportive feeling to know the crowd was on his side, but failing to score would mean he'd be letting millions down.

He peered grimly over his shoulder. Behind him, a little further up the pitch and standing separate from each other, were his teammates and the opposition. He could see the tension in the eyes of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze. They were all counting on him to beat the goalkeeper and get them into the lead. They didn't want to fail to beat a bunch of robots - which the entire opposing team was made up of.

With the exception of who Sonic had to get the ball past.

Gritting his teeth, he turned to face the goalkeeper, who happened to be Dr Eggman. The overweight evil scientist was sneering smugly down at him. He looked as if he thought he was going to stop Sonic from scoring. He'd bragged all week that Eggman Awesomeness was a better soccer team than Sonic United, and it appeared he believed he was about to prove himself correct.

That made Sonic all the more determined to shoot the ball past him and into the goal. It was time to get his team into the lead and win them the Mobius cup. He was going to show the stupid fat man how wrong he was. And he was going to do it now.

The referee's whistle blew.

Sonic charged as fast as he could towards where the ball sat. The crowd cheered loudly for him as he sprinted through the penalty box. The second he reached the ball, he kicked at it as hard as he could to send it rocketing through the air and towards the goal.

Eggman had already taken a dive. He was not going to let the hedgehog and his team have a free victory.

The ball whizzed through the air. Cameras flashed and gasps erupted from the crowd as it flew in the direction of its target. It soared over Eggman's head, narrowly missed his fingertips and prepared to hit the net - only to strike the crossbar and bounce back to the thunderous sound of angry groans from the crowd.

As Sonic United began to let out their rage, they forgot to concentrate on where the ball was heading to. It hurtled through the air for a few more seconds - then smashed into Knuckles' face and knocked him out cold. That caught his teammates' attention at once.

"Play on!" The referee roared, watching as the robots on Eggman Awesomeness darted towards the ball.

"Sonic, you idiot!" Shadow exploded, pointing to the unconscious Knuckles whilst sending an fiery glare towards his team's captain. "You just knocked out our best striker!"

From the penalty box, Sonic gazed down towards where Knuckles lay on the ground. It brought a huge, cheeky grin to his face as he rubbed his hands together.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. He had failed to get Sonic United any closer to winning the match - but what he had managed to do was a _real_ penalty knockout.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I don't think Knuckles did, though! Don't worry, he'll recover soon - and will have a word or two to say to say to Sonic. :P**


End file.
